LoK - Tenzin Reunited with Aang
by metalelricbros
Summary: Tenzin get's to speak with his father one last time. Not sure what else to say, that says it all ahah


_This is my first LOK and my second FanFic, so I'm still fairly new to this. I watched the episode of ATLA where Roku took over Aang and destroyed the temple, and I thought of this :) Sorry, it's a little rushed, since I have to go to work, but I wanted to post it before I leave! If you can leave a review with advice or how it is would be helpful! Thanks! R&R if you can, it would mean a lot ! _

* * *

There wasn't a lot Korra could do at this point. Her hair was loose and clung to her face. She was getting tired and they all knew it. There was only so much fighting one person could do-even if that person is the avatar. She looked up and couldn't believe that she allowed this to happen.

Tenzin was on the ground, beat and bloody and probably couldn't take another hit. Korra couldn't believe that she didn't foresee Amon returning to Republic City and she most definitely was not prepared for Tenzin to have his bending taken away. Of course, she could return it with ease but that would mean Korra could stand-and that Tenzin would have to be alive.

Tenzin looked at Korra, it was a pained look and said: protect my family. Korra shook her head and cried. How could she allow this to happen? How would Pema and the Kids forgive her? How would Katara? How could she forgive herself?

Amon hit Tenzin and he was flown back into the wall. Korra cried out his name but it was lost in the rain and screams. How could she fail? She was stupid to try and take Amon on her own, if she hadn't made that choice, Tenzin wouldn't have followed her and he would be okay. Tears mixed with the rain on her face as she tried to stand but was knocked back down again. However, when the message came that Amon had returned and was looking for Korra, she decided it would be best to end this as quickly as possible with no outside help. She should have known that she couldn't do this on her own. How could she forget what happened to her the last time she fought him? She couldn't even last five minutes against a fight with him and now, with the gas in the air she couldn't even go into the Avatar State. She can never amount to the Avatar that Aang was.

Her voice was shaky and cracked; she knew she couldn't do this on her own. "Help, please…"

A gust of wind blew in the area as a light blinded everyone in the room. When the light began to fade, Amon's henchmen were being blown off the building and into the water. The person turned to face Amon-but he already disappeared. Tenzin looked up dazed; his vision blurry-he knew one thing for sure: this was not Korra.

"Don't worry," A familiar voice told him reassuringly. Tenzin felt a warm feeling spread through him and he knew that his bending had retuned and his wounds were healed. He looked up, and to his disbelief, saw the face of his father.

Tenzin slumped back. This couldn't possibly be real, he thought. "I'm dead, aren't I? I've left Pema, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, Rohan and I left Korra to face Amon alone-"

Aang flicked his son's forehead like he used to when he didn't listen as a child. Tenzin looked up at him, feeling a wave of emotions. Is he really here? Am I finally with my father again?

Aang looked up at him with a crooked smile, his father was rarely angry or serious, he always tried to make everything positive, it was what Tenzin admired about him the most. "No son, you're not."

Tenzin could feel his eyes moisten; it's been nearly eighteen years since he last saw his father's warm and encouraging smile and he didn't even know what to say to him. Aang pulled him to his feet and laughed.

"You're just as tall as me now, strange, isn't it?" Aang chuckled. Tenzin was still surprised and didn't know how to respond. It was strange; his father had always seemed to be so much taller than him, he never did imagine he would grow to the same height as him. Aang sighed his rubbed his forehead. "Same old Tenzin, always so serious. I think you need to spend some more time with Meelo."

"You-you know Meelo?" Tenzin asked more relieved than shocked. He was always stricken that that his father never meant his grandchildren, or that his grandchildren had never met him.

Aang smiled-it wasn't goofy or sly, it was warm and comforting. "Of course, I've never stopped watching over you Tenzin. I'll always be with you, in here." Aang put his hand over his son's heart. "I find ways to communicate with you, even when you aren't aware of it." He looked around the temple he built for his family and laughed to himself quietly. "I visit your children often in their dreams and love them just as I love you." Aang's body shuddered. "I'm afraid I can't stay much longer son, I only answered Korra's call because it is my duty, as a father, to protect you. Protect Korra, she's one of the strongest people I've ever met-and I met a fair share in my lifetime." He smiled, remembering all of the people he met on his journey to becoming the Avatar.

Something broke inside of Tenzin. He was no longer, the powerful Airbender everyone looked up to. No, he was back to the boy that sat by his fathers' sick bed, day and night, begging him not to leave, pleading that he wasn't ready to live up to the legacy his father placed upon him. "No, please I'm not ready yet. I need you, father, Katara needs you."

He smiled, but now there was a sadness to it and I could see his body begin to disappear. "You don't have to live up to my legacy Tenzin, you _already_ are my legacy, and you always have been. I just have one thing to ask of you before I leave."

Tenzin felt a tears fall to his feet as he was forced to say goodbye again, a farewell he'll never be able to accept. He took a breath and found the strength to speak. "Of course, Father."

He smiled and looked up at the stars, most of his figure gone. "Tell Katara I said hello, and that I miss her."

Tenzin nodded slowly and went to reach for his father, but his hand went through his. Tenzin stared as his father disappeared and Korra fell to the ground unconscious in his place. Tenzin rushed over to her, and wiped away the tears left from a few moments ago, not wanting the young Avatar to see him in this condition.

"Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asked her when she began to wake.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Tenzin? What happened?" Her eyes scanned the area frantically but calmed when she saw him. She closed her eyes and her body relaxed For now, the fight was over. "You're okay now. I thought, I thought…" She whispered, on the verge of tears, but she pushed them back. She managed to survive against Amon-but only barely, maybe this Avatar spiritual stuff does come in handy. She opened her eyes again but a quizzical look crossed her face. "Why are you crying?"

Tenzin's surprised expression made Korra even more confused and curious, but she knew not to pry with certain things. Tenzin wiped his face again and forced a smile. "It's nothing, just some memories I've kept locked away for some time, that's all. Let's get you back home Korra, you have some explaining to do."

Korra stared at him for a moment longer, not understanding what he meant but ignored it. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I should have listened and stayed home or gotten some help, or something. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt." She muttered.

Tenzin smiled and helped her up. Although most people didn't see it, a part of Aang really does live inside Korra-not in her abilities, but in her strength and loyalty to the people around her. _Father was right_, Tenzin thought as he looked at Korra apologizing._ He'll always be with us._


End file.
